


Midnight Man

by RickHammersteel



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fear, Gen, midnight man - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 04:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16211798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickHammersteel/pseuds/RickHammersteel
Summary: Dipper and Mabel play a game against a fear monster.





	1. Normal Version

Dipper and Mabel sat in a circle, their eyes trained on the book in front of them.

"Psst." Mabel looked at her twin,"Where is he?"

Dipper sighed. They had recently found a game at a yard sale, which spoke of something called a midnight man, who's supposed to use your greatest fears to kill you. Of course the two had to try it out. Now they just waited.

That was when the sound of rattling came from the shadows around them. A figure in a cloak appeared, and spoke,"what is your greatest fear?"

Mabel, upon hearing its gravelly voice, gasped,"You need a lozenge!" She ran off to the bathroom.

"Mabel!" Dipper ran after her, only to be caught in the Midnight Man's claws.

"Yes, what do you fear?" The man said. He reached into Dippers mind.

The man saw a boy leaping off a water tower as a demon laughed,"Wait..." the Man whispered

He saw Dipper with yellow eyes, cackling,"No..."

A single eye opened,"Hello, friend." the man heard a voice say

"No!" The Man shouted, backing away,"not you! I'm sorry, I didn't know, please don't-" he screamed in horror, before falling to the ground.

Mabel ran in with a lozenge, seeing Dipper over the body,"uh, what happened?"

Ford walked into the room, and frowned as he looked over the corpse,"he's dead." He wrote in a notebook,"Died of fright." He looked at Dipper,"What did he see?"

Dipper looked down and clenched his fists,"Bill."

With that, Mabel silently gave Dipper a hug, letting her brother lean in to her shoulder.\


	2. The Taco Version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an alternate version.

Dipper leaped back,"No..." He whispered as the Midnight Man showed him his fear,"Not... tacos!" He watched as a taco appeared in front of him.

It spoke,"Hello."

"Stay away from me you breaded monstrosity!" Dipper shouted, waving his hand at it.

"Seriously, a taco?" The Midnight Man asked.

"Lozenge!" Mabel threw the thing into the man's mouth. The man began to cough and wheeze, before falling to the ground. The two siblings looked him over,"Oops." Mabel whispered,"I didn't mean to kill him!"

Dipper sighed,"Well, remember what Stan said to do in this situation?"

\----------

Dipper wiped his forehead as he and Mabel finished burying the monster. They then heard Stan yell out from the door,"Hey!" Stan glared at them,"That side is for evidence! Bodies go on the other side!"

The twins groaned as they began to dig him back up.

**Author's Note:**

> Real short one today. Got this idea from a movie of the same name. It's kind of a stupid movie, but I enjoyed watching it.


End file.
